


Deck The Halls

by fallenangel218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find some vintage decorations in storage, and deck out the bunker for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N:** Extended drabble for the Holidays, posted originally on ff.net for the E/O Drabble challenge. I had a great, great aunt who used to build a Toyland town under her Christmas tree. Photographs from my Grandmother's childhood showed it with a complete train set around the tree as well. My grandmother inherited it when her aunt passed away, and when I was a kid, she used to let me assemble it every Christmas. I thought I would give Dean the same childhood pleasure I enjoyed. :) _
> 
>  
> 
> _I hope everyone enjoyed (or is still enjoying) a Happy Holiday season, and best wishes to everyone for a happy and successful 2015._

Dean looked up from his lore book as Sam dropped a large box at his feet with a thud. He looked down at the half-opened box, and spotted shimmering Christmas ornaments. 

"Where'd you find all that junk?" Dean asked. 

"In storage. Some of these decorations are vintage stuff. Take a look." 

Dean set down the book and opened up the box. There were an assortment of pieces to an old-fashioned Toyland Town, complete with trees, fake snow and a full train set. 

"I haven't seen one of these since I was a little kid," Dean said, reaching in for the train cars. 

"We have to put up the tree first, then the town, remember?" 

Dean looked up and spotted the other box Sam had dragged up. 

"Damn it." 

_~three hours later~_

"Let me do it, Sam!" 

"Dean, stop trying to take the tracks apart after I put them together. You're going to break it!" 

"Come on, Sammy! I let you decorate the entire tree, and you were the only one tall enough to put the star on top. I want to do something!" 

"Dean, you broke five ornaments that were probably over 100 years old! Let me put the track together, and you can do the train. Okay?" 

"Fine." 

Dean dropped back onto his knees and watched Sam carefully assemble the train track in a circular pattern around the Christmas tree. When he was finished, he scrambled backward just in time to avoid his brother, who was happily connecting the train cars and setting them on the track. 

Sam smiled and reached for his cup of peppermint hot chocolate to have a sip. 

_Merry Christmas, Dean._

**END**


End file.
